


The Time Sirius Gave Remus a Lap Dance

by AngelicDemon_or_DemonicAngel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Consent, Drinking, F/M, Gryffindor Common Room, Kissing, Lap dancing, M/M, Music, Smut, Truth or Dare, WHAT IS MY LIFE EVEN XP, friends just having fun, halp, under age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDemon_or_DemonicAngel/pseuds/AngelicDemon_or_DemonicAngel
Summary: Because I promised I would write this......here you finally go you guys......and thanks YouTube peeps for reminding me about this promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTBret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBret/gifts).



Three of the marauders are already sitting at the Griffindor table, chatting happily. Sirius claps his hands together and grins deviously. “You guys ready for the best marauder surprise birthday party ever?"  
James nods. “I already have the fire whiskey stashed away and ready to be used. And of course, Moony's favourite, Butter Beer."

Peter adds in, “And I got the house elves in the kitchen to make a special chocolate cake too. Plus, I've got Remus's iPod. He's letting me borrow it. So we'll have the perfect music."

Sirius nods. “Good job gentlemen. Oh shit.....okay guys. Not a peep okay?? He's coming." The others nod their heads as Remus walks over and sits beside Sirius at the table. “Morning Pads....Prongs....Wormtail..."

The other three chorus a greeting in return and Remus looks at them weirdly before shaking his head and he starts filling up his plate.

Sirius trucks some loose strands of hair behind his ear that came out of his bun. “So moony...anything you want to do today?"

Remus glances at Sirius when he messed with his hair and a soft blush crosses his face as he quickly looks away to get his face under control before he looks fully at him and just shrugs. “Not really.....you guys know that I don't really like doing anything big for my birthday..."

Sirius grins. “Would you at least let us take you to Hogsmeade?"

James splutters a bit. “About that pads....I promised Peter I'd help him study..." Peter nods. “Plus, if all of us are together, people may think we're planning another prank....sorry moons.....but maybe we'll see you later tonight???"

Sirius glares at James, but he quickly schools his expression. “So I guess just me and you then, Rem?" He tries not to blush or smile in happiness, and he ends up just fidgeting in his spot. Something that not very many people see him do. Remus smiles and nods. “Alright Padfoot. Whatever you want...." Remus ruffles Sirius' hair a bit and he fake pouts.

“Moony, why???? My hair...." He pulls it out of the hair tie and straightens his hair back out before he quickly puts it up again. “There. I fixed it." He smirks proudly and James just laughs at him before he starts talking to Lily.

Sirius stands and offers his arm to Remus once they finish breakfast. Remus looks at him and fake swoons. “What a gentleman. My hero." Sirius partly bows, “Are you ready for a wonderful time?"

“But of course, good sir." Remus stands and loops his arm through Sirius's and they leave the dining hall and they venture outside.


	2. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this chapter came late. I'm sick and I've had a few busy weeks. Thanks for hangin in there with me.

Remus doubled over in laughter. He wheezed out, “I can't believe you did that Siri." 

Sirius grinned. “I did though. And it was one of the best things I've ever seen." Sirius laughs softly. “Ah, you should've seen James' face." 

Remus nods, “yes, I wish I was there to see that. Instead, I was doing my job as prefect. Which is something I respect, unlike you." Remus grins cheekily and bumps Sirius' shoulder. 

Sirius grins softly. “Hey, I respect you at least." His face flushes and he blames it on the cold weather. He watches Remus through the corner of his eye. The way his eyes crinkle when he truly laughs, they way the winter sun reflects off his brown-amber coloured eyes....he could go on and on....he shakes his head and looks away. 

Remus perks up a bit. “We're here. I'm a bit thirsty after that walk. Kinda ready for some butter beer, wouldn't you say, Siri?" He looks over at him and see's his face a bit red. “You right Sirius?" 

“Yeah, I'm good. You ready?" Sirius opens the door to The Three Broomsticks and he bows a bit. “After you moonpie," he wiggles his eyebrows and laughs. 

Remus slaps his arm lightly and walks in. He takes a deep breath and grins. “It always smells so good in here, doesn't it?" Remus waves at Madam Rosemerta and she nods. He leads Sirius and himself over to a booth in the corner and they sit down. Rosemerta walks over. 

“Hey boys! It's been quite a while since I've seen you two in here!“ Sirius grins. “Looking lovely as always Rose." She waves her hand dismissively. “No need for all that Sirius." She sets down two mugs of butter beer. “Try some of this and tell me what you think. It's a new batch of sweet butter beer." 

Remus and Sirius both take a sip shyly. Remus's eyes flutter closed. “That....is amazing. This is really really good." 

She pats Remus's cheek. “On the house lads. For the birthday boy and his friend. She turns towards Sirius and winks knowingly as she pats his shoulder and walks away. 

Sirius raises his mug, “To the birthday boy!" Remus clinks his mugs against Sirius'. “Yes, yes whatever....he softly laughs and takes another drink. Sirius takes another sip of his as well. “So....what do you wish to do while we are here?" Remus shrugs and takes another drink, secretly admiring the way Sirius' eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting, the way his curls hung over his eyes....

“I don't really know Padfoot. It's been a while since us two have really hung out together and it's also been a while since I've really been allowed to relax. Let's just have a free day." 

Sirius nods and smiles. “Sounds perfect." He quickly finishes off his mug and sets it down and Remus snorts. “What? What's so funny? Is there so etching on my face?" 

Remus nods, giggling. He grabs a napkin and grabs Sirius' face by his chin and he dabs the froth from his upper lip and part of his cheek. “There. That's better." He let's go of his face and sits back into the booth. 

Sirius clears his throat. “Thanks Rem...." 

Remus hums and takes a careful drink from his. “Anytime....we've got to make sure that your "bad boy" reputation stays in place don't we." 

Sirius fiddles with the corner of his leather jacket, his mind reeling slightly with what just happened, and he clears his throat and looks back at Remus. “Thats very true.....so maybe after this....", he shyly looks at the table, “we could go for a walk?" 

Remus nods his head. “A walk sounds nice. The weather is getting a colder and it feels nice.....Autumn is coming to an end and I could use a bit of fresh winter air..." 

“Good! Good....." Sirius tries to make sure his face isn't red after what happened. His thoughts swirling around in his head won't shut up. He grabs Remus's mug and stands. “I'll be right back." He walks away from the booth calmly. 

“Okay Remus. Don't screw this up. It's not like this is a date or anything. We've been doing good so far." Remus mumbles to himself and he watches as Sirius stands at the bar, chatting, and he admires the way the leather jacket grips the other's figure and the way those skinny jeans hugs his arse....“Woah. Slow down there brain. Oh shit okay. He's coming back. Breath and smile...." He grins as Sirius walks back to the booth.

He sits the mugs down. “There we go. A delicious refill." He sits back down and looks out the window. “If it's okay with you Rem, can we stop by Madam Puddifoot's? I know that doesn't seem punk at all but I need to pick up something from there." 

“Of course Siri. It's alright with me." Sirius grins. “Good. You ready?" They both finish off their mugs and Remus nods to Sirius. “I'm ready."


	3. Madam Puddifoot's Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for a whole day to be a good day? Well, with an encounter with a certain house, we'll surely find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if the French in this isn't quite accurate. I don't speak the language. I did my best *whispers* which means I used Google translate. Lol. The phrases will be in the end notes.   
> Sorry if this makes any of you. Ehehehe, no I'm not. Have fun and enjoy!

The two boys wondered out of The Three Broomsticks into the cool winter air. The breeze seemed to lazily wrap around their legs as they began slowly walking down the cobblestoned street. 

“Thank you so much for this relaxing day before the craziness of this evening begins. Guess I should be lucky that it's Saturday." Remus looks around at the different stores as they pass. 

Sirius lightly clears his throat. “What do you mean 'craziness'? There is no craziness going on. Whoever said anything about any craziness?" 

He just sighs and shakes his head. “I swear padfoot...." He chuckles, “I know that you and Prongs and Wormtail planned something for tonight. I am observant. I've known you guys long enough to know those face expressions....." 

“Ugh....sometimes you're too observant for your own good. But don't tell the others. They really enjoyed helping pull this off. It'd disappoint them to know that you figured it out so quickly." 

Remus pats Sirius's shoulder. “I won't tell them padfoot. I promise. I know I mean the world to you guys..." His voice was laced with sarcasm in the last sentence.

Sirius halts in his steps quickly and Remus has to stop quickly. He turns around and looks at him strangely. “Um, padfoot? You okay?" 

Sirius just looks at him sadly. “Rem, don't say it like that....you really do mean the world to me- to us. We'd go through anything for you.” He steps closer and lowers his voice. “You know exactly what I'm talking about too. Anything. And don't try to play dumb with me. We'd fuckin take on the world for you. You should know this by now..." 

Remus's mind wanders again....how well Sirius looks when he's so passionate about something...that spark- no...that fire that lights in his eyes when he's proving that he is right. His mind comes back into focus and without thinking, he quickly and tightly hugs Sirius. “I'm sorry....I didn't mean to make you upset....I know you guys would do anything for me....trust me, I know. And I thank Godric that I was able to get you lot as my friends....I don't know what I'd do without you." He lets go of Sirius. 

Sirius was surprised by the hug but he hugged back just as tight. “You didn't upset me Rem....I just have a tendency sometimes to forget that you don't realize how bloody amazing you are." He releases him as he pulls away. “But anyways...come on. I'm starting to get a slight chill out here. Let's go." 

They both quickly finish walking over to Madam Puddifoot's and they hurriedly step inside. Sirius motions over to where madam puddifoot is standing and they walk over. 

“Bonjour Madame!" Sirius grins at her. 

She smiles brightly at the both of them and cheerfully waves. “Bonjour garçons! Bonjour! Comment vas-tu?" 

“Je vais très bien mon cher. L'affaire est-elle prête, par hasard?" Sirius lightly hums as he can hear the other students in the shop get a bit quiet. 

Remus's eyes grow wide as he realizes that Sirius. Speaks. French. Bloody French! He quietly scolds his brain and tells it to shut up. 

Madam Pudifoot nods and holds up a finger. “One moment dear and I'll go grab it for you." 

He smiles softly and places a hand over his heart. “Merci beaucoup madame. Cela signifie le monde pour moi." 

She waves him off. “No problem dearie." She heads to the back of the shop and slowly the students are creating a buzz of noise in the quaint little place. Sirius turns to Remus, only to find him speechlessly staring at him. “You alright Moons? I thought I've mentioned that I speak French." 

Remus stammers for a minute before finally managing to get words to come out. “You've mentioned it yes and maybe said a few words of it in front of us but never whole phrases....I just didn't realize you'd sound so....fluent speaking it...." 

“Awe Rem....you saying you like my French?" He lowers his voice. “Je parie que vous pourriez fondre en m'entendant parler français, pas vous?" 

Remus gulps a bit nervously as Sirius backs away a bit and throws him a smirk. “What- what did you just say to me in French?" 

Padfoot laughs. “That my dear Moonie, is for me to know, and for you to struggle to find out. If you can." 

Madam puddifoot comes back out with a bag in her hand and motions for Sirius to come over. “I'll be back in a jiffy moons." He walks over to her and they have a very soft hushed conversation in French, and he nods once they're done and he walks back over. “Alright, I'm good to go."

“Me too." Remus's words leave his mouth in a rush. They both walk towards the door and leave the shop. 

They've been walking around aimlessly, joking and laughing for about half an hour after the tea shop before trouble seemed to find them. That trouble came in the colours of green and black. And it came in a group of four. Snape, Lestrange, Regulus, and Bellatrix. The air seemed to heat up quickly after that. Jinx's and curses were thrown, punches were landed, scratches were made, and throats were made hoarse. Finally, Remus managed to get Sirius out of there. Thankfully he wasn't hit by a punch, but he did take a few jinx's. 

Remus tutted at him. “Bloody hell Sirius....why the fuck did you have to go through that? You could've ignored them...and yes, I know. They called me names, blah, blah, blah. But just because they said that about me, doesn't mean you had to go and get yourself hurt." Remus scanned his face and noticed a bleeding cut on his cheek. “And I heard what Regulus said about you....him calling you a 'mistake', a 'curse upon the Black family name', you need to stop listening to him.” 

At this point Sirius was looking down at the ground, ashamed that he could feel his eyes watering badly. Remus placed two fingers on Sirius's cheek and turned his head back towards him. “Listen. To. Me. James's family is your family now. We are your family. We will never abandon you. Never. And yes, that incident that happened with Snape, I know we fought, and I ignored you for almost the whole year.....I remember Christmas break during that time is when you went to live with the Potters...” Remus sighed heavily, “I sent an owl to the Potter's every day during that whole break and the other breaks we were allowed home, to ask if you were okay. Most of me still cared so deeply, but I told them not to tell you what I was doing because some part of me was still mad, but it just- it broke my heart that you were hurting and I was one of the reasons why....it'll never happen again, alright? I promise....we're here for you. Anytime you need it Padfoot. Now come on. Let's go ahead and head back to our room and I'll get that cut cleaned up and healed for you." 

Sirius was quiet during the whole spill and once Remus was finished talking, Sirius was quietly crying. Remus tugged him into a hug. Sirius clenched the back of Remus's jacket tightly in his hands as his shoulders shook and he buried his face against the soft material. He eventually calmed down and managed to take even breaths and he shakily wiped the remenents of the tears off his face. “Thank you Remus. For everything." 

“It's a pleasure pads....now let's go, huh? I'll even give you one of my head massages that you love so much..." 

Sirius laughed softly. “Okay moons..." Remus smiled softly. “There he is.... there's my Padfoot. You ready to go?" Sirius nodded his head yes. Remus made sure that they still had the bag that they got from Madam Puddifoot's with them, and they began their trek back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French phrases:   
> Bonjour Madame! ~ Hello ma'am! 
> 
> Bonjour garçons! Bonjour! Comment vas-tu? ~ Hello boys! Hello! How are you? 
> 
> Je vais très bien mon cher. L'affaire est-elle prête, par hasard?   
> ~I'm very good my dear. Is the case ready, by any chance? 
> 
> Merci beaucoup Madame. Cela signifies let Monde pour moi.   
> ~Thank you so much ma'am. This means the world to me. 
> 
> Je parie que vous pourriez fondre en m'entendant parlwe français, pas vous?   
> ~You could just melt into a puddle listening to me speak french, couldn't you?


	4. Reading Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts are mended and feelings grow stronger. Who's going to crack under pressure first? 
> 
> The Shakespeare in this story is not mine. I take no credit for it. The credit all goes to the man himself.

The two worn out boys trudged through Hogwarts slowly, making their way across the maze of moving stairs, finally making it to the Griffyndor Common Room. The fat lady portrait looked at them tiredly. “Password?" 

Sirius muttered out, “Lemoncakes", and the portrait swung open and they walked through and it shut behind them. Remus ushered them upstairs to their room, the both of them ignoring the looks some other students were throwing at them. James and Peter looked at each other a but worriedly but went back to what they were doing.   
*cough* secretly setting up a party *cough*   
Remus pushed open their door and walked a very quiet Sirius to his bed and had him sit down. “Stay here for a minutes, Pads. I'm gonna grab some stuff to clean you up..." 

Sirius just mutely nodded, still trapped in his head. Remus sighed and walked over to his chest at the end of his own bed and grabbed his little first aid kit, making sure he had stuff to clean Sirius's cuts. He came back over, dragging a chair behind him and he situated himself in front of the quiet boy, clearing his throat. 

“Sorry I've been quiet....I'm just thinking...." Sirius finally looked at Remus. 

“There's no need to apologise Siri.....there was quite a bit thrown into the air today....here, let me see your cheek." Remus gently took hold of Sirius's chin and turned his head towards the light. “Now keep still." 

Sirius smiled and nodded his head. Remus grabbed a cotton ball and unscrewed the cap off the rubbing alcohol bottle, placed the cotton ball on the top, tilts the bottle upside down and quickly flips it back up. He sets the bottle back down, putting the cap back on, and he grabs Sirius's chin again. He starts softly humming as he dabs at the cut, cleaning the blood off of it, and getting the blood off his cheek that dribbled down and dried. Sirius winced slightly in the beginning but sat still. 

Remus pulls back after a few minutes. “There. All clean." He turns and grabs some antibacterial ointment and squeezes some from the small tube onto his finger. Sirius tilts his head in confusion. “What exactly is that stuff?" 

Remus raises his eyebrows. “This stuff I'm using? It's a muggle first aid kit. Im so used to always having one, so I just bring it with me to Hogwarts. I know I can heal with magic and all, but I like doing it this way. This way I know it's clean. Plus, I used to do it this way before hogwarst anyways....cause when I was young, after my first changes....if we weren't careful, the scratches and cuts would get infected and would heal right." Remus motions towards the ones going across his nose and lips. “That's why a lot of them are really prominent and very noticeable, while others aren't as easily seen." 

Sirius nods. “That makes a lot of sense now.....muggles can do so much without magic....it's really amazing." 

“Yeah it is..." Remus starts rubbing the ointment onto the cut gently and Sirius's eyes flutter shut and he seems to relax a bit. “There you go. I'm done." He pulls away again and cleans up everything, putting it back into his kit, and he stands back up, puts his first aid kit and the chair away, and comes back over. Remus sits down and scoots up on the bed, and pats the spot beside him. Sirius slides over and lays back, placing his head in Remus's lap. 

“Accio Shakespeare's Winter's Tale." Remus's books rushes into his hand and he hides his wand in his sleeve again. He gently pulls the hairtie from Sirius's hair. He digs his fingers into Sirius's hair and starts massaging his head. Sirius closes his eyes again and let's out a soft breath. “That feels really nice...." His hand is against Remus's leg and he lazily traces patterns on his leg. 

Remus flips through his book and finds the spot he marked where he left off. “Want me to read out loud Padfoot?" 

Siri lightly hums. “Yes please...." 

Remus keeps carding his fingers through Sirius's hair as he begins reading. 

“CAMILLO  
Sicilia cannot show himself over-kind to Bohemia.  
They were trained together in their childhoods; and  
there rooted betwixt them then such an affection,  
which cannot choose but branch now. Since their  
more mature dignities and royal necessities made  
separation of their society, their encounters,  
though not personal, have been royally attorneyed  
with interchange of gifts, letters, loving  
embassies; that they have seemed to be together,  
though absent, shook hands, as over a vast, and  
embraced, as it were, from the ends of opposed  
winds. The heavens continue their loves!"

Remus pauses for a minute. That last line running through his mind. He clears his throat gently. Sirius is half asleep by this point, but he sleepily asks Remus, “Keep going?" 

“Yeah Padfoot. I'll keep reading." 

ARCHIDAMUS  
I think there is not in the world either malice or  
matter to alter it. You have an unspeakable  
comfort of your young prince Mamillius: it is a  
gentleman of the greatest promise that ever came  
into my note.

CAMILLO  
I very well agree with you in the hopes of him: it  
is a gallant child; one that indeed physics the  
subject, makes old hearts fresh: they that went on  
crutches ere he was born desire yet their life to  
see him a man.

ARCHIDAMUS  
Would they else be content to die?

CAMILLO  
Yes; if there were no other excuse why they should  
desire to live.

ARCHIDAMUS  
If the king had no son, they would desire to live  
on crutches till he had one.

Exeunt  
SCENE II. A room of state in the same.  
Enter LEONTES, HERMIONE, MAMILLIUS, POLIXENES, CAMILLO, and Attendants  
POLIXENES  
Nine changes of the watery star hath been  
The shepherd's note since we have left our throne  
Without a burthen: time as long again  
Would be find up, my brother, with our thanks;  
And yet we should, for perpetuity,  
Go hence in debt: and therefore, like a cipher,  
Yet standing in rich place, I multiply  
With one 'We thank you' many thousands moe  
That go before it.

Remus looked down only to see that Sirius was asleep, and Remus himself was becoming tired as well. He marked the page he was on and softly closed the book, setting it beside him on the bed before laying back against the pillows. He takes in the way Sirius's chest rises and falls with each breath and he realizes that Sirius's hand is gently wrapped around his ankle. He keeps carding his fingers through Sirius's hair, and soon enough, he falls asleep with his mind focused only on the black-haired boy that lying in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on this story. You know who you are! You helped me to give this story life.


	5. Party time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the part you've been waiting for is so slow to get here. I'm just trying to build up everything to write it. It'll be here eventually. I promise!!!

Sometime during the boys nap, Sirius managed to scoot up the bed and cuddle closer to Remus. His nose softly pressed against Moony's collarbone and one arm was stretched above him while the other one was pressed against Remus's chest with hand over his heart. Remus on the other hand, was content to keep one hand threaded through Sirius's hair with the other arm lightly draped across Padfoot's back. James and Peter had finished up downstairs and they wandered up the staircase to the room quietly, wanting to know what was taking Sirius and Remus up there so long. 

They finally got to the door and James sneakily opened it and looked inside only to have to cover his mouth to hide his laughter. Peter peeked through the door and lightly squeaked and took off downstairs again. James just shook his head and closed the door. He found Peter on the couch and he plopped down beside him. “Ten galleons that they fuck tonight after the party.” 

Peter looked over at James in astonishment. “Prongs! Hush!....." He meekly looked around before leaning in. “I bet they only make out before one of them passes out." 

James finally lets his laughter loose. “You underestimate Padfoot, Wormtail. He'll keep mostly sober tonight. Just watch." 

Peter just shrugs. “I really did mean what I said this morning though. Can you help me study a bit? I want to try to at least get some homework done, so Remus won't be too suspicious." James just sighs heavily. 

“Fine fine.....what subject are you needing help with?" Peter just grabs his bag and pulls out a thick book, a few quills, and paper. “Potions...it's my worst subject."James nods in understanding and they begin working. 

~~~~~~one hour later~~~~~~~

Sirius stirs and he goes to stretch before realizing that he's cuddled up to Remus. His face burns red as he carefully detangles himself from Moony's arms and he stands up from the bed. 

He quietly walks over to the chest at the end of his own bed and he grabs a small package of makeup removal wipes, and a form-fitting black tank top. He sneaks into the bathroom, and shuts the door behind himself. 

Meanwhile in the room, Remus shivers and cracks an eye open. The warmth that was with him left and all he could feel was a bit of a draft going through the room. He heard the shower turn on, and he noticed the door was closed. He softly murmured, “That must be Sirius..." 

He got off the bed and stretched, his back popping loudly and he groaned in appreciation softly. “That feels much better..." He hummed softly as he wandered over to the end of his bed to his chest and he pulls out a pair of dark grey skinny jeans that James and Sirius forced him to get. He also grabs a loose fitting black sweater that had small rips all in it and a black tank top. He quickly changed into the jeans and pulled off the sweater he had on. He didn't hear the shower turn off or the bathroom door open. He threw he used sweater onto his bed and picked up the tank top, sliding it over his arms, his lean back muscles rippling under his skin. His scars seemed to dance across his skin, and Sirius light gasped but managed to quickly cover it with a cough. Remus's head whipped around with the shirt still not completely on, and Sirius laughed.

“Nice show you got going there Rem." He drapes his leather coat over his shoulder and walks over. 

Remus scoffs. “Whatever....." He quickly finishes putting on the tank top and he also pulls the sweater on. He looks back over to Sirius but his breath catches in his throat and his eyes widen. Sirius, standing beside his bed in all his glory, his hair still dripping wet, his white tank top tight against his skin, and good lord, were those- tattoo's!?!?!?

Sirius grins, knowing why Remus stopped talking. “Like what you see Moons?" He waggles his eyebrows. “Take a picture and it'll last longer." 

Remus's face went bright red. “When the fuck did you get tattoo's!" 

Sirius laughed. Remus's cursing was always a treat to listen to. “You like 'em? I got 'em done after I was living with James for a few months, I think maybe a week before we came back for seventh year." 

Remus nodded absentmindedly. “You haven't shown them to me before." 

“Yeah, wanted it to be a surprise...." Sirius lifted up his right arm and flipped it to where the inside part of his arm was facing towards Remus and he walked over to him. “They're wizard tattoos." 

Remus lifts up his hand and looks at Sirius. “May I?" Sirius just smiles and nods his head. Remus brushed his fingers across the waxing moon and Padfoot's arm. 

“It's a tattoo of the lunar phases....each stage the moon is at in the sky, it'll be that phase on my arm...." Sirus grins a little. “And I couldn't help it with this other one...it's the four of us. Me as Padfoot, you as Moony, James as Prongs, and Peter as Wormtail...." 

Remus smiled softly. “I think they're beautiful...." 

Sirius just shrugged and looked down at the floor to hide his lightly reddening face and ruffled his now almost dry hair. “I really love watching them move...it still amazes me every time I see it. But come on....enough of this idle chit chat. It's time to go downstairs." 

Remus laughed. “Alright alright, I'm going..." They both walk over to the door and they go through and go downstairs to greet the slow-starting party.


	6. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that this is late. I've just been so tired and I've had major major writers block, but thankfully right now I've been able to squeeze this outta my brain. I guess this is just like a filler chapter of some sorts till I can get my brain in check and write a really good friggin chapter.   
> Thanks again for putting up with my late self. Hope all who reads this story so far enjoys it!!

James and Peter merrily wave at the two boys who just came down the stairs. Remus looks around in wonder, seen the birthday banner hanging on the wall, a never-ending punch bowl of butter beer, the stereo set up to play music, and last but not least, his friends. He greets Mary, Marlene, and Dorcas and gives each of them a hug. 

“Thanks for coming, even though I didn't know that my friends did this." Dorcas laughs.

“You goon! Of course we wouldn't miss this. You're a good person Remus and you deserve to have people show up, which they will. Many of 'em like you. Plus, I hear that there is butter beer and firewhiskey." She added that last part with a smile. 

“Is that so?" He turns to look at Sirius who just shrugs incrediously. “Don't look at me. It was James's idea. This time." Remus just shook his head with a grin and turned back to the girls. 

“Well, I hope you guys have fun and enjoy whatever happens. Whatever that may be." They cheerily waved at him as he and Sirius both walked to James and Peter. 

James hugged both of them before quickly pulling back and handing them some drinks. Sirius took one sip of his, firewhiskey, and when James was looking away, he poured it out into a fake plant. Remus smiled when he realized that James gave him butter beer. “Thanks James." 

James just shrugs. “I know you're not too big on the fire whiskey so...." 

“Thank you. Not just for the drinks, but for all of this. It's been.....well forever, since I had a big party like this...." 

James just nods. “Go mingle birthday boy. Have fun tonight." 

Remus laughs. “Alright, okay, I'm going you mother hen." He turns and seems to just melt into the crowd. 

 

~~~one hour later~~~

 

More people had filtered into the Gryffindor common room and the music was pumping loudy. This party didn't seem like a birthday party, unless you looked and saw the table with quite a few presents and a birthday banner. Remus smiled and shook his head and thought, “They've really outdone themselves tonight.....my friends are the best I could've ever asked for, even with all that happened." 

Sirius quickly comes into sight and starts tugging on Remus' hand and pulls him over to a group of people already sitting in a circle on the floor. 

Remus looks questioningly at the group as he sits between Sirius and Marlene. “What are y'all planning on playing right now?"

Marlene just smirks into her drink as she takes a sip. “Right now, we're starting out with 'Never Have I Ever'. Then after that, it may either be 'Truth or Dare' or 'Spin the Bottle. We just may end up mixing the last two together." 

Remus could see both excited and nervous looks going through the group. Remus just shook his head and to the surprise of half the people in the group, he blurts out, “Well? What are we waiting for then?" 

After the initial shock of his statement wore off, there were quite a few whoops and hollers as they started becoming more excited for what the night would entail.


	7. Regret or Nah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They crowd around together, banning everyone away but their friends in the circle for the game. People learn a few new things about each other. What exactly could go wrong? Or....what exactly could go just....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay! Another chapter! And it's the longest chapter I have on this story so far. Anyways, the yummy yummy smut scene I'll have soon, how do y'all want it? Detailed, heavily detailed, or light? I hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. The 15th of this month is my birthday! Whoo! Another year going by.....it would mean the world to me for my birthday if y'all guys spread this story around.
> 
> P.P.S. If you guys know of any amazing talented artists who love wolfstar, it'd be absolutely amazing if you guys make some art about how they are dressed. I'd love to see what y'all come up with. Love you everyone!

Pushing aside a table, three chairs, and shooing a few of the younger students away, the group of friends crowded around in a partial circle on the floor. Peter decided to opt out cause he knew this could get scary. So going around the circle, there was Dorcas, Marlene, Mary, Alice, Frank, James, Lily, Remus, and of course Sirius beside Dorcas. Dorcas produced three bottles and enough shot glasses for all of them. She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned evilly. "Who's ready to get this started?" 

Marlene, already a bit tipsy, shot her hands up into the air happily. "I am! Come on, i wanna learn some dirty secrets." Dorcas nodded in agreement. 

Sirius affectionately, and lightly slapped Dorcas's arm. "Cheeky woman." 

She held her hands up non-threateningly. "What? We're deprived of some good gossip and inside jokes." Sirius just sighed and shook his head silently. "Anyways, here is how this is gonna go down. We are going to go around asking Truth or Dare. Once you pick one, you can't change your mind. If you refuse to do the dares or answer the truth questions, you have to take a shot of Fire Whiskey. Or if you need a shot of liquid courage, feel free to take one. And that is basically it. Right Marls?" 

Marlene nodded. "Perfect. Now...Does everyone understand the rules? And remember, they can be as outrageous as you want to make them." Everyone vocalized a "yes". "Remus...why don't you start? You are the birthday boy after all."

Remus grinned deviously at Marlene, then turned to Sirius, his eyes full of intensity. "Padfoot." He slowly looked him up and down like he was a snack and Sirius had to clench his hands at his sides to keep himself from shaking in want. He licked his lips. "Yes Moony?" 

"Truth or Dare?" Sirius took in a deep breath to calm his thrumming nerves. He met Remus's eyes with a seductive look before grinning. "Truth. Cause we're just now getting started." 

Dorcas was watching between the two and she just shook her head and laughed. "Honestly, you two..." 

Remus seemed to scan him again, completely ignoring Dorcas's off-hand comment. "Have you ever worn anything that was a female's and what was it?" 

Sirius and James shared a look and James started laughing. Sirius nodded. "Yes, I have. 

Lily snorted, and Frank turned red. James was still laughing his head off, and a small smirk was playing at the edge of Remus's lips. Mary and Alice were staring at him, wide-eyed, like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. 

Sirius decided to add, "More than once. Quite a few occasions actually." James just seemed to die, he was rolling on the floor and quite a few of them really did start to laugh. 

Sirius cleared his throat. "Anyways.....as to what it was..." He looked Remus dead in the eye. "I've worn stilettos, fishnets, and on a couple of occasions, a skirt." 

Remus mouth wanted to start watering. He cursed Sirius in his head. Dammit Black. You unbelievably sexy motherfucker. 

Sirius cleared his throat. "So....Mary, what about you? Truth or Dare?" 

The time seemed to fly by past that point. Though when Dorcas asked Remus, time decided to slow down quite quickly. 

"I'm going to pick dare this time." She whooped excitingly. "I dare you to go to your dorm room and come back down here in a sexy outfit, but you can't wear a shirt." 

He thought for a minute. “And?” 

She grinned. “You’re starting to know me too well…..and yes, i want you to pick something from Sirius’s clothes…” She turned and looked at Padfoot. “That is okay, right?” Sirius grinned. “Yeah, that’s good with me.” 

She clapped her hands. “It’s settled then. Now shoo, unless you want to back out.” Remus scoffed. “You think I’ll back out from a dare like this? I’ll be back here in a few minutes.” He stood and started up the stairs, rapidly taking two at a time. 

Lily nodded approvingly. “Good choice in the dare. That was nice. I really can't wait till he comes back down here in whatever weird shit you have up there, Sirius." She lightly laughed as she looks over at him. He barely notices what she said because he had gotten a bit of a glazed look in his eyes. 

Lily smacked his arm and he turned and looked at her, surprised. “What was that for?" She raised her eyebrow. “You weren't paying attention to a thing I said, were you?" He just shook his head no. She muttered under her breath something that he wasn't able to catch but her caught a small smirk on her face that she was failing at hiding. 

About seven minutes later, they heard remus coming back down the stairs and they all turned to see what he decided to choose. 

Lily's jaw dropped as she saw him and James wolf-whistled. Remus had chosen a pair of really ripped-up black, form-fitting skinny jeans, and Sirius's black leather jacket with studs on the shoulders, and a few buckles, but he left it open to show the fact that he was indeed, shirtless.

Sirius, for a few minutes, couldn't seem to figure out how to breathe. But as soon as he caught his breath, he saw a silver glint underneath the coat. He looked a bit closed and he lost his breath all over again. Remus had gotten a fucking nipple piercing. 

'Holy mother of merlin" his brain uselessly thought. “Looking good there Rem." Remus came back over and sat down beside Sirius. Remus just grinned at Padfoot. “Truth or Dare Sirius?" 

Marlene suddenly made a weird choked out sound. Both Remus and Sirius looked at her questioningly. She came over to Remus and whispered something into his ear, which he actually turned slightly pink at the idea, but nodded nonetheless. 

Sirius took a deep, steadying breath. “Dare. Hit me with the fuckin best you got." 

“I dare you to go with Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas and let them dress you in whatever they choose. It has to include those items you told us earlier that you've dressed in before. The heels, fishnets, and a skirt, but it has to be extremely slutty looking. And you have to wear it for the rest of the night." 

Sirius softly bit his lip. “Okay." He turns to the three girls and sees them already waiting for him. “But if I sit down on the floor, I may not be able to get back up with the heels on." 

Remus just shrugs and coyly grins. “Okay. So, shoo. Have fun ladies." 

\-------------20 minutes later-------------

Marlene and Dorcas come back down the stairs, exhausted but pleased. “We got him all good and set up. Enjoy the view of Mistress Black." 

Lily comes down the stairs next. “He's just putting on the finishing touches. He'll be here in just a minute." They sit back down in their respective places and everyone waits, holding their breath. 

The sound of one step turns into another and another as the heels lightly clack on the floor. Sirius nervously laughs. “Y'all ready?" 

James grins. “Yeah, padfoot. We're all ready." 

Sirius slowly comes into view and the first thing Remus notices is how Sirius's legs are gorgeously wrapped in those black fishnets, and how well defined his ankles are with those heels on. The heels were stiletto heeled boots that stopped at the very top of his ankles. Yes, the full moon may be two nights away, but he can already feel the wolf in him stir. Claim. Bite. Mate. Mine. Mine. Mine. 

His gaze travels upwards and his mouth waters. Sirius seemed to be made to wear skirts. At least, in his own opinion anyways. The soft looking material hugged his hips just right and freely flowed around his thighs and stopped a few inches above his knees. 

The shirt…actually, scratch that, the crop top was a gorgeous dark blood red with long sleeves and cut out shoulders. It stopped in the middle of his abdomen and you could see that he was well defined , and that v-line was a sight to behold, disappearing underneath the skirt. 

He looked up at Sirius's face, and he bit his lip. Hard. The goddamn fucker was wearing a beautiful shade of lipstick that matched the top and eyeliner. “How can he get anymore stunning…."  
The eyeliner just made his eye colour pop. They looked so vivid in the dim lighting.   
Remus took in everything in a minute but it felt like forever. Time seemed to be going through molasses, slow and sluggish, but also as quick as a lightning strike hitting the earth. The girls left his hair down, just the Remus absolutely loved it. The wolf in him seemed to be stronger and the gold color in his eyes was so much more noticable. 

James cleared his throat, knocking Remus out of his daze and nodded approvingly. “Dude, if I was gay, I'd totally hit that." 

Sirius cracked up laughing and was able to perfectly balance in the heels and he walked over and fist-bumped James. “Thanks James. But I know you're with Lily. I ain't coming between that." He laughed again and James nodded. “Yeah, that's true." 

Lily blushed heavily. “Oh stop it you two. Let's continue with the game, shall we?" 

Sirius managed to carefully sit down without losing his balance and leaned against Remus. “Well, this has turned out to be fun." 

Remus smirked. “Yes, it has…" 

Frank cleared his throat. “Well guys...this has been fun, but I'm tired. I'm thinking of retiring to bed." Alice nodded. “Me too. Happy birthday Remus."

Remus looked up at them. “Thanks guys. So much. Have a good night you two." He waved at them and then he glanced at the others. Mary also decided to excuse herself and she wished Remus the same pleasantries that Alice said before she left. “Where were we?" 

Sirius looked at Marlene. “Marls, Truth or Dare?" 

“Dare, of course, silly boy." 

“I dare you to kiss Dorcas on the mouth for a full minute. In front of all of us." Sirius looked pointedly at her. 

She softly gazed at Dorcas and smiled. “With pleasure." 

They thankfully didn't full-on make out in front of them, instead it was endearingly sweet and happy at the same time. Once the minute was up, Marlene looked at James. “Truth or Dare?" 

James stared at her for a minute, trying to get a read on her face, then smartly decided to choose, “Truth, please." 

She just scoffed lighty. “Would you rather play this or 15 minutes in heaven? And yes I know, it's normally seven minutes, blah blah blah, but I'm changing it up right now. And during that time. You can do anything you want. With the person we send you with." 

James full on grins. “Well, 15 minutes in heaven sure does sound a lot more fun.” 

She claps her hands together. “Excellent. James, you'll go with Lily, naturally. Remus, you get to have dear Sirius all to yourself, and I of course, will get Dorcas. Remember what I said. Anything you want…" 

Remus gulps nervously. Ever since Sirius came down the stairs after the girls, he just wanted to ravage him, then and there. But he was better than that. He taught himself patience. He can handle this. 

He looked at Marlene and she smirked and wiggled her fingers at him. I've set up the rooms. Once you go in there, if you open up that door before the 15 minutes are up and cross it, you loose. And yes, I'll know if you do so. So get going!! There are much more fun things and people to be doing!" She grabbed Dorcas's hand and went upstairs. Lily just shrugged and pulled James along behind her and disappeared upstairs too. Remus stood and helped Sirius up off the floor and Sirius almost crashed into him if he hadn't quickly grabbed his waist and steadied him. Sirius bit his lip and grabbed one of Remus's hands and pulled him along behind him as he climbed up the stairs towards their room. Remus marveled at how well Sirius was able to balance in those heels going up the stairs. Padfoot shoved open the door and thankfully Peter wasn't there. He closed the door behind the both of them, and the door seemed to glow a little. “Yeah, she set a spell around the door, smart girl." 

Remus glanced at Sirius and then around the room, and he spotted a normal chair, that thankfully didn't have armrests. He went over and grabbed it, setting it in the middle of the room, and he sat down in it, his legs lazily splayed. He waved his wand and some music started playing. Sirius recognized it as “Into You" but he didn't remember the artist. The song was one of the ones he heard Remus play when he came back to school. 

Remus's voice cut through the silence. His voice was deeper and more gravelly than it normally is. “Sirius. I'm sick and tired of this game we seem to play constantly." He crooks his finger at him and beckons Padfoot over. “Come here."

Sirius can tell the wolfish side is showing a bit. Normal Remus isn't quite as bold as this. He bites back the urge to whimper. 

Sirius walked over the best he could on shaky legs, the dog in him begging to just...submit. He swallows and looks Remus in the eyes, as he stands right in front of him. Remus slowly drags his tongue across his bottom lip and then he softly bites it as he takes his eyes over Sirius's form. He gently drags his fingertips across padfoot's abdomen and watches it softly flutter and hears a soft noise catch in padfoot's throat. “You look so gorgeous like this…" He drags his fingers along Sirius's v-line and Sirius gasps softly, and Remus pulls back. 

“You look like you've had plenty of practice walking in heels. I wonder what you would look like performing a dance for me." 

Sirius could tell with that tone, that it wasn't a question. It was a command and it is one he'll gladly follow. 

“Okay then, Mr. Lupin." Sirius saunters over to chest at the end of his bed and he bends over, rummaging in it before popping back up with a silk tie in his hand. He hears a harsh exhale of breath and a squeak of wood and he turns to see Remus staring at him hungrily. He comes up behind Remus and he drags his hand through Mr. Lupin's shaggy curls and tugs his head back and he brings his mouth up to his ear. “Just no touching." He drags the silk over Lupin's eyes and ties it on him like a blindfold. 

Mr. Lupjn dangerously grins even with the blindfold on. “Whenever you're ready to begin, Mistress Black."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very deeply sorry about the lateness. Again. Work and life has been hectic. I love each and every one of you who read this and give it kudos. I'm hoping to become a bit of a better writer with this, so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism anyone has, please feel free to share it as a couple of you have in the comments. Once again, thank you all so much for giving this story some time.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, I've started this story because of a YouTube video by an amazing cosplayer. She's absolutely wonderful. Quite a few people recognize her as TT Bret. If you don't know who she is, look up some YouTube videos. Trust me, you'll fall in love. This fiction is based off of one of the videos called “Marauders bringing sexy back". Once again, she's an absolutely wonderful human being.


End file.
